Molly's Special Special
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.05 |number=213 |released= * 17th September 2005 * 18th September 2005 * 10th February 2006 * 21st February 2007 * 4th October 2007 * 16th April 2008 |previous=Mighty Mac |next=Respect for Gordon }} Molly's Special Special is the fifth episode of the ninth series. Plot On a very windy day on the Island of Sodor, Thomas is excited to meet a new engine named Molly. He arrives at the yards and meets her, only to see her upset; Emily had laughed at her for having the job of pulling "empty trucks," so Thomas vows to help her make her trucks look important. He has some tarpaulins put on Molly's empty trucks to make it look like they're scovering an important load, and is at first satisfied, but later rashly tells Gordon that Molly's special will be more important than the Express, and thinks of another idea. He borrows some lights from Peel and has them put on the trucks. As the two later show them off to the others, a gust of wind blows a tarpaulin off and the secret is revealed. Molly, humiliated, steams off; but the engines are waiting at the Coaling Plant for the empty trucks to deliver coal, Molly realises her job is important after all. She and Thomas go off to get more trucks, stopping only to tease Gordon, who is stopped at a crossing to let them pass. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Molly * The Horrid Lorries * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * James Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * Knapford * Abbey * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Peel * Knapford Yards * The Castle Tunnel * Sodor Bakery * Neville's Bridge * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Intersection * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the ninth series. * This is the first episode since the fifth series episode, Horrid Lorry where Sir Topham Hatt appears, but does not have a speaking role. * A few pictures show deleted scenes where Thomas found the tarpaulins when he and Molly were at Kirk Ronan Junction after Gordon made fun of Molly. * This is the only episode where Molly appears as a main character to date. Goofs * During the scene at the flour mill, a piece of something can be seen hanging from under Molly's bufferbeam on her lefthand side. * Before Molly runs away, Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed. * When Molly and Thomas arrive at the coaling plant, mechanism can be seen on the undercarriage of the last truck Thomas is pushing. * When Henry comes up to Molly, the latter's lamp is facing backwards. * In the Japanese version, trucks is translated as "荷台", which means "loading space" in Japanese. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Molly In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Especial de Molly ja:モリーのとくべつなにもつ pl:Specjalne Zadanie Meli ru:Особый груз Молли Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes